<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Words, 8 Letters by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833153">3 Words, 8 Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Loki fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to show you how much he loves you but you just can’t take a hint.</p><p>Inspired by the song Make You Feel My Love!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Words, 8 Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspired by the song Make You Feel My Love. Loki tries to convince the reader how much he loves her. I know you can’t really see the stars in the city, but indulge me 😂</p><p> </p><p>It started with little gestures, Loki wanting to let you know how much he loved you in subtle ways. He wasn’t used to openly talking about his feelings and didn’t think he had the strength to utter those three words. Instead, he tried to show you through his actions, even when you didn’t catch on.</p><p>He tried to show you one night when you were out on the roof of Stark Tower. You were a little cold but too in awe of the stars to head back in. Loki draped one of his “witchy” suit jackets over your shoulders and sat beside you. The two of you gazed at the stars for what felt like hours, and the traffic down below was the only sound.</p><p>He tried to show you again by bringing you a cup of coffee/tea one dreary morning. You were the first two up. You were huddled in a blanket on the couch in the living room, rain drops sliding down the windows. You flashed him the most beautiful smile when he handed you the drink that his heart fluttered in his chest. As a thank you, you scooted over on the couch and lifted one side of the blanket. Loki was a little hesitant, but he settled in next to you and hoped you couldn’t hear his racing heartbeat over the crashing thunder.</p><p>He tried to show you a third time when he found you crying after an exhausting, emotional day. Loki cradled you in his arms, your face buried into his chest. He could feel your hands trembling as they clutched his shirt and it broke his heart. He rubbed your back and mumbled sweet nothings into your ear until you had stopped crying and your breathing had calmed.  </p><p>He tried to show you yet again by defending you at one of Stark’s parties. You had turned down a man’s advances, and the man loudly spewed hate filled words that you’d never repeat in your direction. Loki knew you could handle it on your own but he didn’t want you to have to. He would always protect you and have your back. Loki had come to stand behind the man and his voice was almost a growl, “I would advise you shut your insolent mouth and leave before you force my hand.” The guy had whipped around, exuding arrogance as he mocked, “Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do, big boy?” Loki only had to swing once and the man fell face first to your feet at the floor. </p><p>You still didn’t seem to notice his affections, so Loki realized he would have to say those three words aloud after all. He found you finishing up some dishes in the kitchen, drying your hands on a towel.</p><p>You turned to face him when you heard him enter the room, flashing him a smile and leaning back slightly against the counter. “Hey, Loki, what’s-“</p><p>“I have something to tell you.” Loki’s brow was furrowed and he tucked his hair behind his ear. You bit your lip at his tone and nodded for him to go ahead.</p><p>“I’ve felt this way for a long time and I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t allow myself to be.. vulnerable enough to utter the words. I’ve tried to show you, but I must have been far too subtle. So, here it is: I love you, Y/N. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”</p><p>You never thought you’d hear him say those words and you were speechless. You stood there waiting for him to tell you he was kidding or to double over with laughter but he never did.</p><p>“Please, say something.” You’d never heard him sound quite so urgent. </p><p>Your voice wavered and you sounded a little breathless,  “H-how can I believe you?” </p><p>Loki’s eyes darkened and his voice dropped, “Must I shout it from the literal rooftop for you to believe me?”</p><p>“Loki, I-“</p><p>“Alright. Rooftop it is.” Loki turned on his heel and took long strides, and you scrambled to keep up with him. You followed him out onto the roof and he kept his back to you and tilted his head towards the sky. <br/> He took a deep breath, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “I LOVE Y/N!”</p><p>Loki turned to face you, his eyes piercing yours. You crossed the distance between you, slamming into him with enough force to knock him backwards. His arms snaked around your waist as the two of you hit the ground. You hid your face in his chest as he teased, “I wasn’t expecting you to fall for me that hard.”</p><p>You laughed, mumbling, “I hate you.”</p><p>Loki didn’t say anything for a moment and you peered up at him, worried he might’ve thought you meant it. Loki’s affectionate grin made that thought vanish. His voice was both rough and warm as he said, “Well, I love you.”</p><p>You matched his intensity as you replied, “I love you, too.” You sealed that declaration with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>